crimsonshroudfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Shroud Wiki
Welcome to the Crimson Shroud Wiki The encyclopedia for the Nintendo 3DS game Crimson Shroud, that . since July 2013. ; Characters * The Party ** Giauque ** Lippi ** Frea * Other Characters ** Flint ** Andolay ** Lillenthal ; Lore * Story ** Chapter 1 ** Chapter 2 ** Chapter 3 ** Chapter 4 * Gifts * Defense of Heresy * Chasers Guild * Qish * Gatherers * Conclave ; Abilities * Magic * Skills * Elements ** Neutral ** Air ** Earth ** Lightning ** Water ** Fire ** Ice ** Light ** Dark ; Items * Gear ** Melee ** Ranged ** Shields ** Helms ** Armor ** Trinkets * Consumables ** Consumable Items ** Consumable Spellbooks * Melding ; Gameplay * Exploration * Dice * Battles ** Stats ** Buffs and Ailments ** Combos ** Barter Points * Bestiary ** Humans ** Goblins ** Skeletons ** Minotaurs ** Liches ** Dragons ** Daemons ** Divine * New Game+ ; Locations * Palace Grounds ** First Gate ** Malora's Garden ** Ruahnan's Ablutory ** Second Gate ** Western Cloister ** Eastern Cloister ** Tower of Solis Antechamber ** Tower of Solis ** Inner Gate (New Game+) * The Depths ** Cross of Antonement ** Squirrels' Nest ** Gerseym Waterway ** Walk in Reverie ** The Confessional ** The Dungeon ** Deepwater (New Game+) ** Tower of Nolis Archives (New Game+) * Palace Proper ** Eastern Arcade ** Nephelia's Madrigal ** Hall of Nobles ** Pilgrim's Plea ** Hall of Prayer ** Palace Foyer (New Game+) ** Western Arcade (New Game+) ** Hall of Glory (New Game+) ** Tieffle's Room (New Game+) * The Haram ** The Athenaeum ** Chamber of the Sun ** Ancient Passage (New Game+) ** Lost Mausoleum (New Game+) Latest activity February 17, 2014 Weapon Shop de Omasse, the only game in Level-5's Guild01 anthology (where Crimson Shroud debuted) yet to receive a release outside of Japan, has been announced for an English eShop release on February 20, 2014. This news comes from a Nintendo Direct event from a few days ago. The game was developed by Nex Entertainment, who also worked on Crimson Shroud itself. February 14, 2014 Unsung Story, the Kickstarter project for the new tactical RPG designed by Yatsumi Matsuno, designer of Crimson Shroud, has been funded! With an initial release estimate of July 2015, the game is being developed by American developer Playdek. Check it out. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Check the To Do List for things that need work. You can also help by adding to a stub or creating a ' '. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Category:Browse